Orthopedic implants often comprise an articular surface that replaces damaged bone surface. There are different ways to secure the implant to a bone, one of which involves the use of a cement. In some instances, such as in shoulder implant surgery, the bones are relatively thin and this is a parameter to take into consideration when implanting the implant. For example, cement bores that are defined in the bone are often deeper than the length of the implant portion for cement to be received therein. However, there is a risk that a bore extends through the bone, as the subsequent injection of cement could unknowingly penetrate the body and cause various types of ailments. It is therefore desirable to assist the procedure of positioning cement bores for subsequent re-altering the bone.